Camping
by mahtar
Summary: *a long one shot* I h8 summaries, Bra just learned what camping is, now lucky Trunks gets to take her camping. Where will they go? What will they do?


Me no own DBZ, me no own much. WARNING! Some sugar at the end, I had to put it in.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a light breeze blew the clouds by. But none of this was noticed by Vegeta, training hard as always in his sacred Gravity Room. Nor by Bulma, who was hard at work on one of her many inventions. Not even by Trunks, who walked around the city, bored witless. However, Bra and Pan noticed it all.  
  
  
  
"That one looks like your grandpa." Bra said as she pointed to a large cloud that stuck out in all directions.  
  
  
  
"Kind of, but only in the morning. Or when Grandma hits him with the frying pan." Pan responded. Both girls lay on their backs in the lush grass, watching the clouds roll by and occasional bird or dinosaur. They hadn't a care in the world.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pan, have you ever been camping?" Bra asked, still watching the clouds intently.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh, Uncle Goten takes me all the time. We go up to this lake and go fishing and then we sleep on the ground and sometimes he tells me stories of things he and Trunks did when they were little. They were awful mean to your Daddy." Pan answered, stretching a little as she sat up.  
  
  
  
"Wow, we never go camping. I just heard about it the other day on the TV." Bra said, also sitting up now.  
  
  
  
"You can come with us next time." Pan offered, now inspecting a butterfly that landed on a nearby flower.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I wanna go with Trunks, and have him tell me stories about him and Goten when they were our age." Bra said, also looking at the butterfly. The butterfly seemed to feel all the attention and flew away. Pan jumped into the air to follow it.  
  
  
  
"Come on B-Chan!" She said, not losing eye contact with the butterfly.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm gonna head home. See you later Pan." Bra said, and waved to her friend as she started sprinting home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" Bra shouted as she ran into CC. "Mommy! Where's Trunks?" Bra asked as she skidded to a halt in front of Bulma's lab.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, he said something about running some errands. But he'll be home soon. Why?" Bulma asked, wiping her hands on a towel and turning to face her daughter.  
  
  
  
"I want him to take me camping. Goten takes Pan camping all the time, and I wanna go too." Bra said back, now inspecting one of Bulma's creations.  
  
  
  
"That would be very fun for you two, why don't you ask him when he gets home. Do you like that dear? I made it when I was maybe 12." Bulma said crouching down to Bra's height and showing her the machine that Bra was fiddling with. "See, you turn on this switch here, and then a light comes out through here and...Well, it works better in the dark. Remind me to show another time." Bra had seemingly lost interest in the toy and just nodded. The front door slammed shut and the sound of feet being dragged towards the stairs was heard, followed by a crash and a colorful string of curses.  
  
  
  
"Bra! Why did you leave your stupid toy in the middle of the floor!?" Trunks shouted for the whole house to hear.  
  
  
  
"Trunks is home!" Bra said excitedly. Ignoring how irate her brother must have been at that moment, she rushed out to greet him. "Trunks!" She shouted as she leapt forward and attached herself to his leg.  
  
  
  
"Bra!" Trunks answered sarcastically. He tried to shake her off his leg, but soon found it to be futile and continued walking to his room.  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Let's go camping!" Bra said, looking up from her position on his shin.  
  
  
  
"What? No. I don't have time to go camping." He answered now heading up the stairs, wondering how long she would stay on his leg.  
  
  
  
"Goten takes Pan camping all the time!" Bra said upset.  
  
  
  
"You're comparing me to Goten?" Trunks asked as he approached his room, hoping Bra would fall off.  
  
  
  
"Please! With sugar on top and chocolate sprinkles, and whipped cream, and a cherry and..." Bra could have easily gone on with what should be on top of the perfect sundae, but was cut short.  
  
  
  
"No! Now come on, get off my leg." Trunks said, giving her another good shake. She held on tight though.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell Daddy!" She shouted, using her trumps card. Trunks seemed to think this over a little bit.  
  
  
  
"No!" He said, now trying to pry her off his leg. Bra took a deep intake of air, held it for a second, as though to give him a second chance, and then let it all out.  
  
  
  
"DAAAAAAAADYYYYYYY!" She shouted as loud as her little lungs would let her and as high as her voice would go. Trunks nearly collapsed from the pain in his ears that the little banshee was causing. When she ended, there was still a distinct ringing in his ears. However, he was still able to hear a gravity room door open and slam shut and the sound of a very unhappy sayajin prince stomp up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Vegeta asked looking down at Bra, who was still attached to Trunks leg. Trunks meanwhile, was rubbing his injured ears as his left eye seemed to twitch on it's own.  
  
  
  
"Trunks is being mean and won't take me camping!" Bra answered angrily. Vegeta eyed the little girl; this was why he had to stop his training for the demise of Kakkarot? This planet has made him too soft.  
  
  
  
"Brat, take the brat camping. End of discussion and do not bother me again or you will regret it." Vegeta answered monotonously, he then turned on his heel and headed back to the GR.  
  
  
  
Trunks was shaking his head to let this information sink in. He was deaf in one ear, his left eye was twitching, and now he had to take the little princess "camping". He looked down at the little demon, still latched onto his leg. She was beaming up at him.  
  
  
  
"So what do we do first?" She asked sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes toward Heaven and thought to himself, *So here I am, Thursday night in a jungle camouflage gi, stalking my Father's Gravity Room, and my little sister is the leader of this expedition. Nooooo, we couldn't camp outside like normal people, it's too scary, a dinosaur might eat her. Her big brother isn't enough to protect her. So we have to go to the only place in the house with no windows. But 'Daddy' won't let us use it voluntarily, we have to hijack it. Nooooo, we can't wear normal clothes, dress up is much more fun. Dende must be having a good laugh about now.* He then looked down at his pint-sized leader and noticed her peaking around the corner looking for the prey to leave the protection of its refuge. Success, they could hear the door open and footsteps walk out toward the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Now's our chance!" Bra shouted, not caring if the victim heard or not. She grabbed Trunks' pant leg and hauled him to the GR, once inside she shut the door, and leaned against it, as if they had just missed being shot at by the enemy.  
  
  
  
"Ok, now we set up!" Bra said happily, and dug through her own jungle camouflage gi to pull out a little dino-cap. She then hit the trigger and through it into the middle of the room. In a puff of smoke, out burst an already set up tent, 2 sleeping bags, some wood for a fire and an exceptionally large cooler.  
  
  
  
"Who packed all of this?" Trunks inquired, there was no way Bra could have, she didn't even know what a tent was! Probably, he wasn't sure.  
  
  
  
"Mommy helped me while you were complaining about your camouflage gi." Bra said simply as she went to jump on her Little Mermaid sleeping bag. She then dug through her gi again and pulled out a little slip of paper. "Ok, now we were supposed to go fishing, but Mommy said we couldn't unless we flew to Goten's house and then to the lake near there. But I don't want to, it'll be dark soon. So, we need to build a fire. Do you have a match?" Bra asked looking up from her list to Trunks. Trunks bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
  
  
"Nah, sorry. I must have left them in my other camouflage gi. But you know what, it probably isn't a good idea to light a fire inside the house. So how about I go get us a lantern. People use those for camping too." Trunks then got up to go get one, but was tackled by Bra.  
  
  
  
"No! You might not come back! I'll go ask Mommy for one, and I'm going to lock you in so that you don't try to sneak away!" Bra said trying to look intimidating. Not easy for a little girl in blue pigtails, looking UP at her brother. Trunks rolled his eyes again and went to sit on his sleeping bag, mumbling about Pan putting ideas in her head, and something about hurting Goten. Bra did a quick check outside the door to make sure no one would watch her leave, and then jumped out of the room and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what I could be doing right now if I wasn't being held hostage by a five year old." Trunks thought out loud to himself. He remained in silence for a few more minutes just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what could have been, when he heard footsteps approaching. Bra seemed to have found the lantern. Trunks didn't even bother to sit up when the door opened.  
  
  
  
"What the HFIL are you doing in here brat!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks sprang to his feet and put his fingers to his forehead in salute.  
  
  
  
"Sorry sir! I was carrying out operation "Keep Princess Happy", sir!" He shouted staring strait ahead.  
  
  
  
"Keep it up brat and you'll lose those fingers. So again, what are you..." Vegeta began to ask, getting very upset that someone else was in HIS room, when he was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Daddy! Do you want to join us? We're camping!" Bra said as she walked in behind Vegeta, carrying a large lantern. Vegeta looked down and over his shoulder to watch Bra walk by with a huge lantern and a dopey grin. *She's hanging out with Kakarrot's grandbrat too much.* He thought, still watching her now set up the lantern.  
  
  
  
"Why, pretell, are you camping INDOORS?" Vegeta asked Bra. Not looking up from her work, Bra responded, "It's too scary outside in the dark. Dinosaurs might eat me, or there could be icky bugs crawling all over me, or there could be a huge typhoon and sweep me away and then I'd be lost and I could never come home to my bear Muffy, or to you or to Mommy. I don't know if I would miss Trunks that much, he can be mean to me and uses me to get dates. And..." Bra seemed to go on for hours, when Trunks decided to but in.  
  
  
  
"What? I'm taking you camping, aren't I? And that thing for the date was one time!" He said trying to defend himself. Bra gave him a questioning stare, but overlooked it.  
  
  
  
"If you're going to join us Daddy, you'll need a sleeping bag. And it wouldn't be nice not to invite Mommy now. I'll go get her!" Bra chirruped, and then sprinted out of the room, again. Vegeta continued to stare at the spot Bra was standing in. He wanted to give his input about the whole thing, but was astounded by her verbal speed.  
  
  
  
"She's as bad as the onna." Vegeta said, not to anyone in particular. Trunks still stood there, a little relieved that he was not the only one to suffer from Bra this evening. Then again, how much better could it be with Vegeta?  
  
  
  
"Aww, Vegeta, Bra says you're going camping too. ::giggle:: How sweet. This is the first family thing we've done...Maybe ever." Bulma said as she walked in with two more sleeping bags in one arm and Bra in the other. Bra jumped down from Bulma's arms and went to snuggle in her own sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
"Ok, now Trunks, you're supposed to tell me stories about you and Goten when you were my age. And how you would play pranks on Daddy!" Bra said propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
  
  
"Yes brat, enlighten us with some of your stories." Vegeta said cynically. He eyed Trunks, waiting to hear about these "pranks". Trunks seemed to panic, he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't think of any stories where he and Goten were good. They all end up with Vegeta being angry and the duo in chronic pain.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you know I would love to Bra, but, I am so tired right now. I think I'm going to crash. Goodnight all!" Trunks said cheerily, he dropped to his pillow and tried to fall asleep right away. Bra was very disappointed.  
  
  
  
"That's ok sweetie, I can think of some stories about your brother when he was little." Bulma said with a smirk. Trunks' left eye began to twitch again, but he managed to keep both eyes closed. Bra brightened up immediately.  
  
  
  
"Let's see, there was the time we went to the movies. Trunks was maybe four, and I took him to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. It had subtitles, so I knew he'd be all right. Anyway, we were watching the movie no problems. It came to the part where the evil witch was making herself old and ugly. Well, as she transformed, Trunks jumped up on his seat and started screaming. I didn't know a kid could scream that much. I had to pick him up and run out of theatre to calm him down. Oh, he was so shaken up. He slept in our bed for the next three weeks!" Bulma finished with a little laugh. Bra was overcome with giggles and even Vegeta had a smirk on his face. Trunks sat up to scowl at the group.  
  
  
  
"You were afraid of that old lady!?" Bra asked in between her giggles.  
  
  
  
"Ok, you know what? I was friggin four years old! And some freaky woman is makin herself ugly on a ten foot high screen!" Trunks voiced and then plopped down onto his sleeping bag again and covered his head with his pillow. Bra had one more giggle then let out a little yawn.  
  
  
  
"Daddy, did you camp a lot when you were my age?" Bra asked as Bulma started to tuck her in.  
  
  
  
"No." Vegeta answered shortly, as he too lay down on his sleeping bag. Bulma gave him a look, and shook her head. She then stood up and walked to the door, "Hang on, I got an idea." With that she left.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Bra asked, now staring at the dark, blank ceiling.  
  
  
  
"Because. I don't know! It didn't interest me." Vegeta said, now turning on his side, hoping Bra would take the hint.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't it interest you? Was there no good camping where you lived?" Bra asked looking at her Father's back. Vegeta tried to Trunks way out, and pretended to be asleep. No good. Bra crawled over and started poking him on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Daddy? Daddy, are you asleep?" Bra asked in a very loud whisper.  
  
  
  
"Yes, now go back to your own sleeping bag." Vegeta answered, and then reached behind him as to pat her on the head. Bra watched his hand swat the air about two feet from her head. She shrugged and leaned over Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Ok, good night Daddy." Bra whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she crawled back to her sleeping bag. She tried to sleep, but was interrupted when Bulma walked back in.  
  
  
  
"Here we go. Look Bra, this is that machine you were looking at earlier." Bulma said as she placed it on the ground. Bra crept over and watched it intently. Bulma flicked the switch and a light burst through the top. "Now we put this here..." Bulma voiced as she screwed a light bulb like thing on top of the light. "There, look at the ceiling." Bulma directed with a finger. Bra looked up and gasped.  
  
  
  
Painted on the ceiling now were hundreds of stars. There was even a moon off to the side. It looked just like the sky outside.  
  
  
  
"It's so pretty. Thank you Mommy!" Bra said as she hugged her Mom. Bulma smiled and tucked Bra in her sleeping bag again.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart." Bulma said as she gave Bra a kiss on the forehead. Bra mumbled something, but had already closed her eyes and fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Bra's eyes snapped open as she sat up on the floor panting. Her little heart was racing, the dream was so real and scary. She would have gone over to Mommy and Daddy, but knew that was useless, as they sleep like logs. The only person left to turn to in such a terrifying situation, was Trunks. Bra looked all around her to double check that no monsters were about to pop out and eat her. She then hurriedly crawled over to Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Trunks? Trunks?" Bra asked poking his back. He didn't move, so Bra did the same thing Pan taught her to do for Goten. "Trunks, a lady called, I think her name was Britney Spears, she wanted to talk to you." Trunks sprang up looking for a phone.  
  
  
  
"Where!? Where!?" He asked frantically.  
  
  
  
"Oh, never mind, I was just kidding." Bra said, relieved that he was now awake. Trunks scowled, as he remembered doing that to Goten once. Trunks started to settle himself for sleep again, when Bra jumped on him.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, I'm scared, I had a bad dream about a monster trying to eat me!" Bra said, with her eyes wide with fear. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"There are no monsters in the Gravity Room. Only Dad, but you seem to have tamed him. So no problem, go back to bed." Trunks sighed as he rolled over and shoved Bra off him.  
  
  
  
"Truuuunks! You can't leave me when I may be eaten or attacked or...or...something!" Bra whined. "Please, Goten would protect Pan when they go camping! Except that one time he set fire to himself while cooking their fish, and Pan had to rescue him. She took a frying pan and was about to beat the fire with it. But Goten saw her and began screaming at the frying pan, he then jumped into the lake and was ok. But still! They were looking out for each other. And they're only Uncle and niece, we're brother and sister! It's a rule somewhere! You have to protect me!" Bra said leaning over his arm to look Trunks in the face. Trunks was shaking with laughter. He was visioning Goten on fire and running from Pan who was holding a frying pan, just like Chichi. Trunks let out his last laugh with a sigh, he reached behind him and grabbed Bra by the waist yanking her over and in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Now go to sleep. No more monsters." Trunks said. Bra smiled and snuggled into his pillow for sleep.  
  
  
  
"Arigatou Trunks." She yawned. Trunks mumbled something, but Bra didn't hear it. Both were sound asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crap? Good? R&R 


End file.
